Pokemon X and Y: Legends of Kalos
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: This story follows the events of "Pokemon X and Y", this tells the adventure of Caleb, a young boy who has barely moved to the Kalos region. He will meet new friends, capture new Pokemon, and learn the legend of Xerneas and Yveltal while thwarting the villainous Team Flare's plans. Where will his journey take him? Only this story can tell. R
1. Ch 1: A Journey Begins (Pt 1)

_In this huge world of ours, there are mysterious creatures with unique powers and forms. These creatures are known as Pokémon, and they are also our friends and allies._

_People who work alongside Pokémon are referred to as "Pokémon Trainers". Trainers travel the world alongside these creatures and they help one another with their problems._

_As Pokémon gain experience, they become stronger and may even evolve. Together, human and Pokémon bond and meet other Trainers and battle them to see who is stronger. _

_ So, every child, at the age of 10, is qualified to become Pokémon Trainers. And they all have the same dream, to become a Pokémon Master._

_ This is the Kalos region a newly discovered region. There are also new Pokémon, along with the already discovered ones. I, Professor Sycamore have chosen you to become a Pokémon Trainer. Now this is your tale of becoming a Pokémon Master._

**_Chapter 1: The Journey Begins (Part 1)_**

Our story begins in Vaniville Town, a quite small town, on a sunny morning. Despite this town being relatively small, it is lined side-by-side with many homes, one of which belongs to Caleb Katomi.

In one house, many moving boxes are empty while few are still packed. A small and young Fletchling is perched on its resting spot. A woman is unpacking the last box in the kitchen. She still has on her own pajamas, which were green with purple stripes.

"Fletchling, go awake Caleb." The woman gently told the bird Pokémon, which fly off its perch. After a minute or so, the Tiny Robin Pokémon had flown up the flight of stairs, right into the Caleb Katomi's room.

The boy laid fast asleep in his full-sized bed, until Fletchling landed right on the base of his bed. It repeatedly chirped, alarming the boy to awaken.

"F-Five more minutes mom," Caleb grunted as he flipped his pillow onto his head, attempting to quiet the chirping sounds.

After another minute, Caleb opened his eyes to see a Fletchling squawking angrily at him. He knew that the family Fletchling had a Naughty nature, which meant that it could easily get angered.

"My bad Fletch," Caleb yawned as he arose from his bed. Just then, a loud female voice echoed up the stairs.

"Caleb, are you awake?" The voice cried out. Caleb stretched and yawned before responding to the voice, which he knew belonged to his already awake mother.

"Yeah mom, I'm getting dressed!" Caleb screamed down the stairs before making out his bed. After his bed was fixed, the boy stared at his reflection in the silver mirror next to his 55 inch plasma television. Same dark brown hair. Same chocolate colored eyes. Same everything.

-LATER THAT MORNING-

Moments later, Caleb walked down the two flights of stairs. He now wore his traveling clothes, which included light blue, long sleeved jacket, a pair of jeans, and topped it off with a red cap where his black shades rested. Around his neck, he wore a large, blue bag that went down to the boy's waist.

Caleb sat at the dinner table and saw his mother preparing their breakfast. She now wore black, sleeveless shirt with a light tan jacket wrapped around her waist. She also had matching colored pants.

"Morning mom. Sorry if I overslept, I was extremely tired." Caleb told his mother, who just chuckled.

"Good morning to you Caleb. I know that you were tired from all of the moving we did yesterday. You should go out and explore the neighborhood. Who knows, you may make some friends." His mother told her son, who nodded as he started eating his breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast, Caleb walked out of the front door of his home. He looked over to see the family Rhyhorn, fast asleep on its bed. When he looked ahead, the boy saw two girls talking to one another.

One of the girls looked around Caleb's age. She had her dark blonde hair straight and down and her eyes were a gray colored. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt and a red miniskirt. The other girl was quite short and had her dark brown hair in two pigtails. She also had big green eyes. She wore a dark pink shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"I guess they're the neighbors," Caleb told himself as he slowly approached the girls, not wanting them to notice him.

"Oh Serena, look. There's the guy that just moved in next door to you, we should say hello." One of the girls said to her friend. The blonde girl, Serena, smiled.

"Yeah, and he's looking right at us." She said before Caleb stopped a few feet away from her. The two girls turned and smiled at Caleb.

"Hey there! Aren't you the kid who just moved here with their mother?" Serena asked Caleb, who nodded. "My name is Serena… I'm your next door neighbor." She continued.

"And I'm Shauna!" The younger girl smiled. Caleb chuckled and waved at the two girls.

"Hello there, I'm Caleb. If I can ask you two something, what are you two doing waiting outside my house?" Caleb asked the girls.

Serena smiled before responding. She replied, "We're actually waiting for you. This may sound weird but have you heard of Professor Sycamore?"

"Um, actually I haven't… who is he or her?" Caleb asked Serena.

"Let me explain. Professor Sycamore, who is better known by his real name Augustine Sycamore, is a Professor that resides in Lumiose City. He has sent letters to all the children of Vaniville Town for a special request. Well, long story short… we're going to be getting our very own Pokémon!" Serena explained, much to Caleb's shock.

"Are you serious? This man is giving every child in Vaniville Town a free Pokémon? Even me? And for what reason?" Caleb asked the girls.

"From what his letter says, he wanted the three of us, along with two others to help him on his important Pokémon research on a Pokémon ability referred to as Mega Evolution. Even I was a little surprised that the Professor knew about you. After all, didn't you just move here?" Serena finished, with Caleb nodding.

"Anyways, meet us in Aquacorde Town so we can explain more. Well be sitting at a table by the garden." Shauna added before the two girls headed towards Aquacorde Town, which happened to be the next town north.

"Whoa, my own Pokémon. I have to get going," Caleb said to himself before walking out his front yard, on his way to Aquacorde Town.

**-LATER IN AQUACORDE TOWN-**

After taking the quick shortcut between the two towns, Caleb found himself in Aquacorde Town. He looked around to see older children and adults minding their own business, some accompanied by Pokémon.

"Okay, Serena and Shauna told me to meet them by a flower garden… but there's tons of the here. This is going to take a while." Caleb stated as he searched the entire town is pursuit of the two girls he had talked to in Vaniville Town.

After a while of searching, Caleb looked towards the final flowerbed in Aquacorde Town to see Serena, Shauna, and two other boys waving at him from the table they sat at.

"About time you made it, what kept you?" Shauna called out as the boy sat down in the empty chair next to Serena. Caleb sighed in disbelief as he replied.

"Well, excuse e for not knowing which of the dozens of flowerbeds four other children would be sitting by in a town I know absolutely nothing about!" Caleb complained. The four other children suddenly fell over anime-style.

"Oh my bad." Serena apologized. Shauna also realized this and apologized. Caleb smiled and then sighed.

"So, what's this about a Pokémon?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Right. So now that we're all here, I'd like to introduce you to the other boys of the bunch. These two pals are Trevor and Tierno." She started. Caleb looked over to the two boys and smiled.

Tierno was a quite big boy that wore a black shirt with a Vanillite decal on the front of it and light orange shorts. He had short, black spiky hair and a yellow bag that was strapped around his bag. Trevor was way smaller than Tierno, wearing a lime green sweatervest over his white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had a large bush of ginger hair on his freckled head.

"Yo, it's extremely great to finally meet you Caleb! Serena's description of you was really on point. It's great that you chose to come meet Trevor and me. Tierno yelled. Trevor looked up at Caleb but suddenly looked back down when he caught eyesight with the boy.

"Don't mind him. He's pretty shy, but still, you'll never meet a smarter kid! I bet he can match up to an Alakazam in trivia." Tierno explained. Trevor looked up and slightly blushed. He waved at Caleb before he began to speak.

"H-Hello…" Trevor lightly said as he exchanged greetings with Caleb. Tierno soon directed the entire group's attention back towards himself.

"Anyways, since Professor Sycamore had some research to complete, he sent Trevor and me to give you the Pokémon ourselves." Tierno continued.

"So, can we get our Pokémon partners now? I think that we've waited long enough already," Shauna said. Serena looked at the girl and sighed.

"Shauna!" Serena cried out. Tierno and Trevor chuckled.

"I hope you guys are as excited as Trevs and I were when we received our Pokémon. I'd like you guys to meet Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie!" Tierno smiled as he threw three Pokéballs into the air. A flash of light emitted from the balls as they burst open in midair, revealing three different Pokémon.

The first Pokémon to take form was a small, brown chipmunk-like Pokémon. It had light brown arms and a pinkish-brown belly. Its entire back was a shell covered in green spines. Tierno revealed this Pokémon to be Chespin, the Grass-Type.

The next Pokémon to reveal itself was a light yellow fox Pokémon with big, bright eyes. Red bushels of fur were growing from the inside of its ears. It had a red tip at the end of its tail. According to Tierno this was Fennekin, the Fire-Type.

The last Pokémon to show itself was a pail, blue frog-like creature. It had a white, bubbly coat around its neck and on its back. It also had a dark blue stripe between its golden eyes. Trevor announced this Pokémon to be Froakie, the Water-Type Starter.

"Alright, I guess we can all agree that our new friend, Caleb, should be the first to choose. Which one are you interested in?" Tierno asked. Caleb looked over to him before glancing back at the Pokémon.

"Uhhh…. I choose…" Caleb muttered as he reached his hands toward one of the Pokéballs. Serena and the others stared in astonishment as Caleb choose between the Pokémon

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	2. Ch 2: A Journey Begins (Pt 2)

**_Chapter 2: A Journey Begins! (Pt 2)_**

**Caleb's Pokémon **

_In Party:_

N/A

_In PC:_

N/A

* * *

Caleb continued to stare at the three Pokémon that stood before him. His new friends, along with the three Pokémon stared patiently at him, awaiting his choice.

After another minute of thinking, Caleb caught eyesight with the available Chespin and smiled as he put his arms out. The Grass-Type smiled and chuckled before hopping into Caleb's open arms, glad that it had been chosen by the boy.

"I guess you're going with Chespin… am I right?" Tierno asked Caleb with a smile on his face.

Caleb turned to see his fellow friends. He then nodded to answer Tierno's question. "Yeah, I want this one." He smiled as he was given Chespin's Pokéball.

Suddenly, Shauna burst out of her seat. She reached her hand out and grabbed the little, blue frog Pokémon. It smiled as it hopped onto its new trainer's shoulder. "Froakie, you're so adorable!" Shauna smiled as she hugged her new Pokémon.

"I guess you're mine... you're pretty cute." Serena said as she hugged the yellow fox Pokémon. The girl had wanted Fennekin from the start anyway.

Tierno looked at the still quiet, Trevor. "It's your turn now Trevs."

Trevor looked at his friend and nodded before he searched the bag resting by his legs. As Serena, Shauna, and Caleb were busy bonding with their new partners, he slipped three devices on the table.

"Okay, now that you guys have met your Pokémon, the Professor asked me to hand these out. They're your Pokédexes. They scan Pokémon and give you information on them, and you'll need them if you want to be Pokémon Masters." Trevor explained. Caleb looked over to see the devices on the table.

The boy picked his Pokédex up and immediately scanned his own Chespin. The device scanned Chespin and its image appeared on the screen of the device.

The Pokédex explained, "**_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. A green, thick shell of wood covers the back of its head and also its back. The quills on its head are usually soft but when Chespin flexes the out, they become so strong and hard, they can pierce rock. Grass-Type; level 5; Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip; Overgrow_**"

Shutting down his Pokédex, Caleb put the device in his pocket and then looked at Serena.

"Why did you pick Chespin?" She asked him. Caleb looked in his arms to see his resting Pokémon.

"I don't know. Something about it just attached to me. When we caught eyesight, it seemed to me that we were… perfect." Caleb explained.

"_I can tell… the two of them will become super strong and their friendship will be higher than anything I've ever seen._" Serena thought to herself as she scanned her Fennekin.

The Pokédex stated, "**_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Eating twigs fill up its energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. Fire-Type; level 5; Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember; Blaze_**"

Shauna was playing around with her Froakie. Not wanting to feel left out, she got out her own Pokédex and scanned the Water-Type Pokémon.

"**_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secrets bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Water-Type; level 5; Pound, Growl, Bubble; Torrent_**" The Pokédex echoed.

Just then, Tierno got an envelope out of his pocket. He passed it to Caleb, stating it was from Professor Sycamore.

"What's this for?" Caleb asked.

"The Professor said to let your mother read it. It'll explain everything to her. Make sure you give it to her before you head out to start your journey." Tierno announced.

Caleb looked at his new Chespin and his envelope. "Uh, okay." He said before continuing back towards his house, with Serena and Shauna following him.

After a couple of minutes, Shauna ran up to Caleb. She held her Froakie's Pokéball in her hand and spoke to Caleb. "Caleb, do you want to battle?' She asked the boy.

"Uh, yeah… Chespin come on out." Caleb quickly responded as he released his Starter Pokémon. The Spiny Nut Pokémon was released from its ball and ready to battle.

"Yes! Froakie, I choose you!" Shauna smiled as she unleashed her own Starter Pokémon. The Bubble Frog Pokémon croaked as it was released from its Pokéball.

Both Chespin and Froakie stared at one another, ready to battle it out. Serena sat on the comfy grass, ready to enjoy the battle.

"Froakie start things out with Pound," Shauna started. Her Froakie smashed its right hand into Chespin's body, inflicting quite some damage to it.

"Okay, it's our turn! Chespin use your own Vine Whip." Caleb exclaimed as his own Starter Pokémon slashed Shauna's Froakie with a vine that it grew. Froakie was suffered a lot of damage.

"Now Tackle!" Caleb continued. The Spiny Nut Pokémon smashed its entire body into Froakie, causing quite some more damage.

Froakie was smashed into the ground and easily got back up with its entire body covered in dust. "Now Bubble and then Pound once again." Shauna commanded her Froakie.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon blasted Chespin with a stream of bubbles. The clear bubbles splashed in Chespin's face and inflicted little damage against the Grass-Type.

"Chespin, finish it off with Vine Whip." Caleb told his Pokémon. Caleb's Starter Pokémon slashed Froakie with a last second Vine Whip. Shauna's Froakie was then pushed to the ground, knocked out by the supereffective hit.

"Man, I lost." Shauna sighed before also immediately cheering up. The girl returned her Froakie to its Pokéball and walked towards her own home, leaving Serena and Caleb standing next to own another alone.

"That was a good battle. Let me heal your Chespin and then we'll head home." Serena smiled as she healed Caleb's Starter Pokémon. The two then continued back to their homes.

"Bye Caleb… see you tomorrow morning at the gate to Route 1." Serena told Caleb as she walked into her hoe as Caleb walked into his own.

"Mom, I'm back." Caleb cried out as he saw his mother awaiting him.

"Welcome back son," His mother greeted before noticing the Pokéball hanging on her son's belt.

"What is that? Is that a Pokéball… containing an actual Pokémon? You have your very own Pokémon, good for you!" His mother added.

Caleb lightly blushed before grabbing the envelope out of his pocket. "Yeah mom, it's a request from the local Pokémon Professor. This is for you." He told his mother as he handed her the envelope he had received from Tierno.

After reading the entire letter, Caleb's mother couldn't help but smile. "Caleb, this is amazing! We just moved here and you already have exciting things planned. So, when are you heading out?" She asked her son.

"Well, my friends and I decided to meet up in Aquacorde Town in the morning. My Chespin and I will rest up and leave bright and early in the morning." Caleb explained to his mother.

**_Later that Night_**

Caleb lay, still awake in his bed. His Chespin was fast asleep in a ball at the end of the boy's bed. The sky was full of stars and a full moon shined in the distance.

The flapping of wings echoed through the sky as a huge, red and black bird Pokémon flew through the sky above Caleb's home. It was shaped like the letter "Y" and let out a gruesome chirp as it stared at Caleb for a while until flying off until the distance, chirping only one word "Yvelt!"

**_The Next Morning_**

As the sun arose, Caleb was completely down packing. He didn't bother to pack clothes, since he knew his mother could send them over through the PC anytime she wanted.

Moments later, Caleb was running through the fields with his black and blue backpack strapped around his chest. Chespin's Pokéball rested on its trainer's belt.

In no time, Caleb could see his four friends waiting for him at the same table they were awaiting him the previous day. They waved their arms frantically to get his attention. "Caleb, we're over here!" Serena cried.

As Caleb ran towards his friends, he thought to himself, "_Well, here I go. Watch out Kalos, here I come!"_ The boy caught up with his friends and made a fist, meaning that he was ready for what was to come.


End file.
